1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and a base assembly thereof, and more particularly to a display having a screen and a base assembly easily installed on or detached from the screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCD) and plasma display panel (PDP) displays have replaced conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays because flat panel displays have advantages of light weight and slim appearance. An upright type flat panel display comprises a screen, a base and a connecting element. The screen is pivotally installed on the base by the connecting element to allow a user to pivot the screen up or down or to rotate the screen on the base.
However, how powerful function the connecting element has results in how complex structure the connecting element has. Furthermore, a complex structure of the connecting element is inconveniently for detaching the screen and the base.
In addition, the base requires a larger size in general for supporting the screen standing steady. Therefore large size flat panel display results in larger size base and larger size flat panel display also increases cost for transportation because of large package size requires more transportation room.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a display having a conveniently installed base to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.